Tsuna's Scary Adventure
by Giotto Vongola
Summary: Tsuna found himself lost in some foreign land and all the people there are really creepy. Who will he meet and will he make it home?


**Hey what's up? I wrote this randomly in school. Uh I don't know what to say so enjoy.**

**KHR belongs to Akira Amano**

**Yugioh belongs to whoever owns it (I'm too lazy to go look it up)**

**And Yugioh Abridged was Littlekuriboh's idea**

"5…4…3…2…1~DESU!" the overexcited brunette girl yelled. "Ouch, Haru, My eardrums are going to burst," the brunette boy complained. "Sorry Tsuna-san it's just that it's finally my birthday!" Tsuna smiled through the pain of his still ringing hears, "Yeah happy birthday Haru." Haru overjoyed pounced on him with her huge annoying smile and yelled, "Thank you Tsuna-san!" Poor Tsuna fainted from his ears once again suffering and being pounced upon. "Tsuna-san? Are you ok~desu?" Haru asked shaking him. To her dismay he didn't wake up. She stood up almost in tears. "Tsuna-san, I'm so sorry ~desu!" she cried as she ran away.

A few minutes later Tsuna woke up. "Hey where'd Haru go?" he asked no one and as results no one answered. He got up off the ground and tried to remember what happened. _'Why did I faint?'_ he asked himself straining his brain for the answer. "Bossu," a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Chrome?" Tsuna responded. The purple pineapple-head appeared in front of the young Vongola Decimo. "What's wrong Bossu?" she asked. Tsuna smiled, "Nothing Chrome, I guess I just fainted. Have you seen Haru?" She shook her head, "No," Tsuna thanked her and excused himself. _'Where is she?'_ he continued to question. Lost in his thoughts he almost bumped into the worst possible person to ever crash into, Hibari. "Ah! I'm sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna apologized. "Hmph, herbivore kamikorosu," he threatened pulling out his tonfas. "Hiee! Sorry!

After awhile Hibari got bored of chasing Tsuna and left. _'Phew at least I don't have Hibari-san chasing me anymore' _a relieved Tsuna sighed. _'But where am I?'_ The poor mafia boss found himself in a foreign land. "Toto it looks like we aren't in Namimori anymore," he said again to no one. This time some random stranger with a baby came up to him, "Hello would you like this baby?" Tsuna looked at the guy surprised, "Umm… no thanks." The weird green haired guy held up the almost identical looking baby up and continued, "He can walk the trapeze 50ft in the air without a safety net. Well we haven't tried it yet, but I'm sure he can." Tsuna had an indescrible face. "No thanks," he said walking away before anything weirder happened. Faintly he could hear the guy yelling, "Oh yeah you don't deserve this baby, but you'll make a good coaster for my drink!" _'uh…ok he's weird,'_ Tsuna thought. As he continued to walk away he didn't realize he was getting more and more lost. "Look Mr. Tweetums, a new Steve," he heard a voice say. He looked and saw the voice's owner pointing to him. _'Why was that guy pointing at me?'_ Tsuna thought as he watched the guy pull out a weird looking rod with an Egyptian eye on it. _'And what is that? I'm getting out of here before something bad happens!' he sprinted away._

After a while he finally stopped running to catch his breath. He looked up to see a boy with weird red, black, and blonde spiky hair. His hair was really crazy. The boy appeared to be arguing with himself. "Just admit you're a vampire, Yami!" the boy yelled. _'A vampire? Shoot! I've got to run!'_ So scaredy cat Tsuna ran away. 'Where is Namimori!' He looked up and saw sign that said "exit". _'Exit? But I'm not in a building!" _But because it totally makes sense to follow random signs that say "exit" he did. And fell into a ditch.

_'What is it now?'_ "Oh are you alright?" a random brunette asked. "Yeah I guess," Tsuna waited to see if the girl would offer to help him, but she didn't. "Um… will you help me please?" She looked at him blankly, "Oh sorry, me woman me stupid." _'Huh? What is this girl saying? She and Haru certainly wouldn't agree!' _Tsuna screamed in his head. He somehow managed to get out of the hole. _'Well other than that weird statement she seems to be normal' _Tsuna decided. He asked "Do you know where we are?" She again sated, "Me woman me stupid." _'Uh…ok?' _"Thanks," he said not satisfied with the answer he received. He walked away from the insane girl.

"Hey you! I challenge you to a children's card game!" some random dude declared. "A children's card game? What do you mean?" Tsuna replied. "WHAT? A child doesn't know? Well on this show I guess that makes sense… Any way it's a game blah blah blah," the guy rambled on. Tsuna said bye, but doubted the guy heard him. Suddenly he heard music. " We will take your leather pants " _'Weird music, what are they singing about? Oh shoot it's that creepy guy with the rod and bird!' _"Hey Bakura, there's that new Steve I was telling you about!" the guy exclaimed. "Oh really? Does it look like I care, Marik?" The other guy replied. "Hey Steve, come here!" Marik yelled ignoring Bakura. Tsuna decided to ignore the call. "Odion! Get that Steve!" he commanded. "Yes Master Marik," Odion replied as usual. "Uh… can I help you?" Tsuna asked the tall guy in a cloak in front of him. "Master Marik requests you to come," He stated as he dragged him to Marik and Bakura. "Oh good Steve you're here! Finally, let's go take Yami's leather pants!" _'Huh? What is he talking about?'_ "Marik, didn't we already try that?" Bakura asked. "Oh yeah, I-I was just testing you. Uh... we need a new plan. Steve think of a new plan!" Marik demanded. "A-a plan? For what?" Tsuna stuttered. Marik laughed, "To defeat the Pharaoh obviously," _'Pharaoh? What time period am I in? And this doesn't look like Egypt!' _Tsuna wasn't able to think of a plan so kept his mouth shut. He reached for his dying will pills. _'Maybe I can use one to escape this craziness!' _He searched for them. _'Huh? They aren't there? I'm dead!' _"Steve what are you doing? Do you have a super rare card or something?" Marik asked. _'Cards again?'_ "No I don't," Tsuna replied, "So why do you hate this Pharaoh guy anyway?" he asked. "He beat me in a children's card game," a voice from behind said. _'A card game? He hates him because he beat him in a card game? A children's one no less?'_ Tsuna turned to look at the person who just said it. A somewhat tall brunette guy stood in front of him. "Seto Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Marik asked. "Mokuba got kidnapped last month again so I thought I should go get him now," he replied. _'It's been a month and he's going to get him now? What type of scary world is this? _Tsuna walked silently as the three guys discussed something completely random. _'Those guys are weird. Are there anyway normal people here?' _Poor Tsuna today just wasn't his day as if it weren't bad enough with him somehow fainting from Haru's annoying voice and then being chased by Hibari. Now he was in a strange land with extremely (haha Ryohei/Knuckle) creepy and weird people. He just wanted to go home and sleep, but where was home? He found a game shop. _'Oh maybe they can help me.' _He walked in and spotted and old guy reading the newspaper. "I'm reading the obituaries to see if I've died yet," the guy said to himself. _'YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?'_ Tsuna's head screamed. But he continued to do what he came in to do, "Excuse me, what town is this?" The old guy looked up, "Domino City," he replied. "Um… have you heard of Namimori?" Tsuna asked. "Nope," the old guy answered. "Oh, thanks anyway," a bit disappointed (ok fine very disappointed) Tsuna left. _'How will I get home!' _He looked up and saw another sign. It said "home". _'Home? Whatever I'll follow it.' _Tsuna decided. Then he fell down a hole like Alice in Wonderland. Finally he landed. "Ouch, where am I now?" He looked around at the familiar view before realizing he was finally home. And Haru was mad at him for suddenly disappearing. But he didn't mind after all he was finally home. Later that night there was a knock at his door. He answered it and saw some weird Egyptian looking lady with brown hair. "Can I help you?" Tsuna asked. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you get home. I was too busy predicting the future," she said. "Then why didn't you predict that you'd be late in helping me?" Tsuna asked. "Because shut up," was her reply.


End file.
